The present invention relates to an actuating drive comprising at least one actuating arm for moving a movable furniture part, and a locking device for blocking a movement of the actuating arm.
The invention further concerns an article of furniture having an actuating drive of the kind to be described.
Such actuating drives having a locking device for blocking an actuating arm movement are used in particular for moving furniture flaps which are mounted movably in respect of height relative to a furniture carcass. More specifically, such actuating drives also have a spring device for compensating for the weight of the furniture flap, which at the carcass side pressurizes a pivotally mounted actuating arm in the opening direction. Critical moments can particularly occur in situations in which the furniture flap is not yet connected to the actuating arm, as the flap-less or “empty” actuating arm can be urged in the closing direction, starting from the completely open position, against the force of the spring device. If now due to carelessness the flap-less actuating arm slips out of the hand of the fitter in an intermediate position, then the actuating arm kicks up again with a tremendous force due to the force of the spring device acting thereon and in that case can cause serious injury to the fitting personnel or can cause other damage. A possible way of blocking the movement of the actuating arm is described for example in WO 2007/041736 A1, wherein the axis of rotation at the flap side of the actuating arm can be arrested by a locking portion which is to be operated manually.